Blades
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Rey had never been able to fix Luke's lightsaber. But she'd been able to build a new one herself. To use it as a weapon. Use it quite a bit actually...


**Blades**

Major Roku Sarn of the First Order had always known that she'd died one day. She just hadn't expected that day to come so soon.

In the command hub of Delta Base, she and her command staff watched helplessly as the Resistance attackers made their way through the halls. Nearly a year ago, the anarchists had nearly been wiped out on Crait. Now, their numbers had increased exponentially, as they dragged the entire galaxy into chaos with them. Remnants of the Republic. Mercenaries. Other anarchists. The people who the First Order had saved, now turned against them with their poison. Gaden IV was a small, out of the way planet, but Delta Base was a crucial monitoring point for the Cyril sector. And now, it was on the verge of being wiped out.

And by one fighter most of all. The one who Roku saw on one of the hallway monitors before the camera in question was crushed by a telekinetic force. The one who'd led the attack, and had taken more lives than any of the terrorists attacking the base put together. Not that Roku had had much time to count, but-

"Lieutenant Gely," Roku said, turning to one of her subordinates. "Status on the data purge."

"Fourteen percent."

"Not fast enough Gely." She looked at comms. "Lieutenant Hama – have we made contact yet?"

"Negative ma'am. The Resistance fleet is still blocking our communications."

"Keep at it."

Roku silently marvelled at the dedication of her command staff. She knew they were terrified – they tried to hide it, but she could see it in their eyes. Hear it in their voices. Sooner or later (and very likely sooner) the Resistance would fight its way to CIC. Not for the first time, Roku glanced at the room's weapons locker. It contained more than enough blaster rifles for each of her staff, plus spare power packs. More than enough to keep them firing for awhile, not nearly enough to keep them alive.

"Ma'am!"

She looked at Hama, who was beckoning to her. "Yes?"

"Ma'am, I've got through. The Supreme Leader is on the line."

_The Supreme Leader? Why would he…_Roku took a breath. "Put him on."

A hologram appeared in the centre of the room, depicting a man standing eight feet tall. Not that the Supreme Leader was that tall in reality, but even with her lowly post, Roku understood the worth of putting on an appearance. From behind his mask, he looked down on her. On all of them.

"Supreme Leader," Roku whispered.

Kylo Ren - Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, and Heir Apparent to the legacy of Emperor Palpatine, let out a snort. "The natives are restless I see."

Roku glanced at the monitors – the natives were already at their door. She turned back to the Supreme Leader and bowed her head. "Supreme Leader, we are under attack by a Resistance force. They've breached our defences and are nearly at our final gate." The 'thump' of an explosion rocked the base. "You must send aid."

The Supreme Leader remained silent. Even as Roku began to sweat, and her right hand began to shake.

"Supreme Leader, did you hear me? You must send-"

"You'll find that there's very little that I _must _do, Major Sarn."

Her left hand began to shake as well. "But Supreme Leader, Delta Base is-"

"Expendable. As are you."

"Supreme Leader, I…" Roku was now trembling all over. "The Resistance, they'll kill us. _She'll _kill us."

He chuckled, the sound cutting through her spine like a knife through ice. "Of course she will. I'm counting on it."

"Supreme Leader?" Roku whispered.

"The Resistance are children who are playing at being soldiers. So when they kill you, try to educate them Major." The Supreme Leader looked to the side, before looking back at her. "Die well, Roku Sarn. The First Order will remember you."

The hologram winked out. The image of an eight foot tall man disappeared, but nevertheless left Roku feeling small.

"Major?" Gely whispered.

Roku stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked at her lieutenant. "How are we on the data purge?"

"Twenty-one percent ma'am."

"Faster Gely. We need to be much-"

"Ma'am, they're at the door!"

"…faster." Roku came over to Lieutenant Disline, who was studying the monitor outside the blast door that sealed them from the outside. "They're here," she whispered. "_She's _here."

They watched as the Resistance leader stuck a blade into the blast door and began cutting through it. On the inside of the room, they could already see the blast steel begin to melt.

"Won't hold them," Gely whispered, as he began to rock back and forth. "Won't hold them."

"No. But we will."

Gely, Disline, and indeed, all of her command staff, looked at her as if she were mad. And indeed, maybe she was. But if madness had the slightest chance of keeping her alive, she'd embrace it. Or, more specifically, head over to the weapons locker and begin handing out blaster rifles. Despite the fear in their eyes, all of her lieutenants took them and cocked them at the door. One where a blade had already cut halfway through, forming a burning semi-circle.

"Coming through," Hama whispered. "She's still coming through."

"She is," Roku whispered. "And we'll be reader for her."

"Like those on Hydrane? On Usab? On Pi'ree Six?"

"We are the First Order, and by life or death, we serve the Supreme Leader," Roku said. "The war continues. We are the last hope for the galaxy. We are all that stands against chaos and anarchy, and…" She trailed off. The door had a circle cut in it, but it was still standing.

"Ma'am?" Gely whispered. "Did you have a finish to that speech?"

Roku just stood there. Waiting. Watching. She cocked her rifle and looked down the sights, ready to open fire as soon as the Resistance's champion walked through.

"Because I thought that was-"

The door was sent flying into the room with a telekinetic push. It hit Gely and Lieutenant Kriss, killing them instantly, while Roku and the others dived for cover. From the now open doorway, she saw the woman walk in, carrying a double-bladed lightsaber, their red blades shining in the gloom.

"Open fire," Roku whispered, as she got to her feet. "Open fire!"

Shots and screams filled the room as the command staff unleashed fire and fury upon their assailant. Roku cried out as she saw shot after shot be deflected by the blades. She wept as the warrior moved with superhuman speed, dodging the laser bolts when her blade did not reflect them. She cursed as she watched one officer after another be butchered, blade cutting through uniform and flesh with ease. Tears rolled down her face as she saw her colleagues be murdered. As she backed away, still firing. As the warrior looked upon her, as they both realized that within seconds, she was the last one standing.

Roku always knew she'd die, just not like this. But maybe, just maybe…

Supreme Leader be damned. She dropped the rifle and rose her hands up. "I surrender," she said.

The warrior advanced on her, a light in her eyes shining the same colour as her blade.

"Aren't you listening? I surrender."

The warrior kept advancing. Her blade kept humming.

Roku fell to her feet, offering her hands in prayer. "Don't you understand? I surrender! I surrender!"

The warrior walked over, looking down at Roku with a mix of pity and hatred…hatred winning out in the end, as she brought her lightsaber in an arc.

"I surrender I-"

Roku said no more, as her head was separated from her body.

* * *

The man once known as FN-2187 had seen many horrible things when he'd been with the First Order. He hadn't expected to see those same things as part of the Resistance.

He and his team had been intended as the second wave for the attack on Delta Base. Alpha Team would go in first – hit the enemy fast and hard. Beta Team would deploy upon Alpha Team's signal, be redirected to where the First Order was resisting hardest. Only that had never happened. Alpha had single-handedly wiped out the base's entire complement, and done so quickly that they'd managed to stop the data purge at 21%. Alpha Team had done this, eliminating all of the First Order defenders while barely suffering any losses themselves.

And yet, he was uneasy. Because walking through the hallways, he saw how many stormtroopers lay strewn there. Some of them had fallen to blaster fire. Most of them had been cut by a blade. And of that "most," a sizable portion had body parts missing. Officially, Alpha Team had taken Delta Base. Unofficially, Finn knew the truth – Rey had taken it. Just like she had on Pi'ree VI. On Hydrane. On Usab. Lightly defended bases where the defenders had been butchered almost to a man. And now, from what Lieutenant Chupazi had told him, this time, there was no-one left.

He glanced at his unit, and saw that Beta Team looked no more at ease with their victory than the Alpha Team soldiers who were lingering in the hallways. He looked at Rose, and saw that she was no exception. He saw her give him a small smile, but he couldn't return it, and as such, the smile faded. The Resistance was meant to take the high ground, but it was hard to do so when the blood they stood in was waist deep.

The CIC wasn't much better. The bodies of the staff had been piled in a corner – all of them having been cut down by a lightsaber, and the one on top missing her head. Where the head was now, Finn didn't know. Frankly, he didn't want to know. The techies Alpha Team had brought with them were at the monitors, downloading what they could, and Finn could tell they were doing their utmost to _not _look at the pile of corpses in the room. Nor was the rodian who stood in the centre of the room.

"Lieutenant Chupazi." Finn walked over and saluted. Chupazi idly returned it.

"We talked over the radio," Finn said. He looked around. "Nice work, I guess."

Chupazi's eyes narrowed. "You could say that. I know she did."

In spite of everything, Finn felt the need to come to Rey's defence. "Results speak for themselves, sir. She-"

"I know, I know." He looked past Finn at Rose. "This your techie?"

She nodded.

"Good. Then help mine with the data purge. Don't know when the First Order will arrive, and I don't intend to be here when they do."

Finn decided not to point out that of all the bases Rey had struck recently, the First Order had never arrived at all. It was as if they could afford to lose those bases without any cost, or they were so stretched fighting a multi-front war that they couldn't afford to. Luke Skywalker's actions on Crait had rallied the galaxy to the cause. Rey, on the other hand…

"I need to see her," Finn said.

Chupazi grunted. "You've just arrived lieutenant, and you want to play catch-up?"

"I do."

Chupazi looked at Rose. Rose looked at Finn. Finn looked at the bodies in the corner before wincing and turning back to Chupazi.

"Fine," the rodian said. "She's where she usually is."

* * *

In her quarters aboard the _Millennium Falcon, _Rey reached out with the Force.

Her lightsaber was before her, being taken apart before being rebuilt. The two synthetic crystals hovered in the air before her, along with the lightsaber's constituent parts. Directing the Force through her fingertips, she re-connected the components. The Force was with her. She was one with the Force.

_Rey._

The Force writhed before her, as it had for months. Once, the Force had been like a gentle stream – she shifted its patterns without shifting the river. But recently, the Force felt like an ocean. Tossing. Turning. Deep and dark. Welcoming her with its power. Its promise.

_Rey._

She winced as the voice interrupted her. Seeking to ignore it, she delved deeper into the sea. The Force welcomed her. It consumed her. There was a warmth to the Force, a fire that kept her heart strong, even as the universe grew cold around her. The Force beckoned to her, and all she had to do was reach out and take it and-

"Rey!"

…or not, as her eyes snapped open, and the components of her lightsaber tumbled onto the ground before her. Scowling, the fire within her becoming an inferno, she rose to her feet, ready to swat the intruder away. This was her sanctuary, her sanctum, and she had to-

"Finn?"

He stood there. In the doorway. Looking at her as if he hadn't seen her in months. Which he hadn't.

"Finn!"

She hugged him, and, with some noticeable hesitation, he put his arms round her as well. The fire in her heart dimmed a little, but she continued to smile as she exited the embrace and looked at him.

"Were you part of the backup team? I knew we were getting one, but I didn't think that you'd be leading it."

Finn shrugged, betraying his unease. "I go where the war takes me."

"The war," Rey scoffed. She squatted down and began picking up her lightsaber components. "The war's everywhere. Where else can we go than where it takes us?"

"Away from the war?"

Rey looked up from her work, raising an eyebrow. Remembering his words on Takodana. "You're not thinking of running again are you?"

Finn shook his head. "No. Of course not. Besides, who else is out there for me? I mean with Poe, Rose…"

Rey's eyes narrowed.  
"…and you," he added hastily. "I mean, well, all in this fight together, right?"

"Right…" Rey murmured. She picked up the lightsaber components and put them on her work bench – a fancy term for a small desk in the captain's quarters. She could put her lightsaber back together later. As long as it was in time for the next battle.

"So, anyway," Rey continued. She looked back at Finn, now without any smile. "What brings you here?"

"Pardon?"

"Here," Rey said. "As in, here-here."

"Here-here?"

"The _Falcon_."

"Oh. Right." He looked around the quarters, as if he'd never been on the ship before. "Here-here."

"Yep. Here-here."

Finn said nothing. He instead walked past her to the work bench, looking at the components scattered over it.

"Is Rose here?" Rey murmured.

Finn continued to look at the lightsaber parts.

"Are you…happy?"

"We are, actually."

"Oh. Good." The Force whirled around her – linking her, linking him, even if the link was forever tainted. "I'm glad that you're…happy."

Finn picked up two component parts. "You still haven't fixed this?"

Rey scowled, the fire within her rising. "Put that down Finn."

"I'm just-"

"Put it down!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." He put down the parts. "I just thought that Luke's lightsaber…well, I mean, I used it, and you used it, and-"

"And now it can't be used," Rey said.

"You don't know that."

"I do, Finn." She sat down on the bed and looked up at him. "I tried for months, and I could never fix it."

"You told me," Finn murmured. "I mean, I offered to help, but-"

"You can't fix it Finn," Rey said. "It's broken. The Jedi are gone, and that weapon is all that's left of them."

"That's what you said after Leia died," Finn murmured. "And then a few weeks after that, you start using a double-bladed lightsaber with synthetic crystals."

"And it's done the job," Rey said.

Finn didn't look convinced.

"Finn, why are you here?" Rey asked. "We won. The Resistance is winning. I can finally fight again."

"Winning," Finn murmured. "Is that what you call it?"

"You have something to say, then say it. We're beating the First Order, and-"

"Rey, you're killing everyone!"

Rey's eyes narrowed. "Usually war involves killing people Finn."

"It does. But usually it stops when the enemy throws down their weapons."

Rey scoffed and got to her feet.

"The team saw what happened Rey. The First Order officer wanted to surrender, and you murdered her."

She scoffed again. "The First Order murders billions in the Hosnian system alone, and you're whining to me about murder?"

"You're not them, Rey."

"No. I'm not. And I don't have to take nonsense from someone who used to be with the same murderers we're fighting against!" She spun round. "How many people did you kill, Finn? How many times have you tried to run?"

She saw in his eyes just how deeply his words had cut through him. Her heart bid her stop, but the Force bid her stay strong. And as such, she followed its lead. The Force was in her. It was in Finn. The Force bound them. But he had no talent for it, and as such, he could never understand. And to try to make him understand was a waste of time.

"Leia's dead," Rey said. "Luke's dead. Han's dead. And I can't avenge them with a blade that doesn't even work. So yes, I'm using synthetic crystals, and yes, it's a red blade like Kylo's. But it gets the job done. And besides, I've been fighting with a staff all my life. Wielding a lightsaber like it?" She smiled, and turned back to the workbench. "It's like it's a part of me Finn."

She waited for him to say something. Something clever. Something witty. Instead, she got nothing, so instead, she went back to repairing her blade. The meditation exercise could wait. Sooner or later (and almost certainly sooner), she'd be attacking another First Order base, and she'd need a weapon for it. Because it wasn't as if the First Order surrendered, or that their followers were anything other than mindless zealots.

"Rey…" Finn said eventually.

"Go away Finn. I think Rose needs you."

"Rey."

She glanced at him, and again, saw how much he was hurting. Once again, the Force bid her stay in place. She couldn't afford to be too connected, lest her link to the Force be compromised.

"Rey, I know we have to fight. But I don't think Luke and Leia just wanted you to avenge them."

"You weren't there, on Ahch-To," Rey whispered. "I know better than anyone what Luke would have wanted. He's dead because of Kylo – he'd want me to avenge him."

"You sure?" Finn asked. "I mean, when you think of the tales of Luke and his father, you-"

"No," Rey said. "I know what you're going to say Finn, and the answer's no. Kylo had his chance. He had it on Starkiller Base, he had it on the _Supremacy_, he had it on Crait, and he's had over a year of chances to stand the First Order down. He'd beyond redemption."

"And how many people said that of Vader before Luke turned him to the Light?"

"No doubt many. But I'm not Like Finn. I never will be. All I can do is fight."

It felt good saying that. The Force flowed through her. Reminding her of her cause to the Light. To peace. To strike down the Dark once and for all, and restore prosperity to the galaxy. Even if lesser beings like Finn could never understand.

"Rey…" He sighed. "Rey, I can't tell you not to fight. Or how to fight. But…"

"But?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "We've lost so many people Rey. Don't let us lose you too."

Rey swatted his hand off. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm the most powerful Force user in the galaxy, possibly in history. You're never going to lose me."

Finn, with heavy eyes, nodded, and murmured, "of course," before exiting the room. Leaving Rey alone, with naught but the Force to guide her.

Without a second thought, she sat down at the desk and began to put her lightsaber back together. Ready for the next battle.

* * *

_A/N_

_So, Rey apparently gets a double-bladed red lightsaber in _The Rise of Skywalker_. That's...neat, I guess._

_Actually, if the arc is similar to what I did here (starts off using synthetic crystals before finally fixing Luke's lightsaber, or making her own using kyber rather than synth crystals), then that's an arc I could see working. And I will say that as someone who's said that Rey should wield a double-bladed lightsaber at some point (as she's already familiar with a staff), there is some gratification there. But regardless, drabbled this up._


End file.
